


Grima's Tale

by gorgeous_Montgomery



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeous_Montgomery/pseuds/gorgeous_Montgomery
Summary: Robin is a new student at Ylisse Academy.  She meets and befriends many, including a romance with the school's prince, Chrom.  The power of Naga protects the lands of the school but darker forces from the inside threaten to tear it apart.  Now Robin and Chrom must team up with their classmates to defend their school before the dark powers of Grima befall them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story may contain spoilers. Events that occur here may parallel events in the game. 
> 
> All characters will retain their original classes as their status in this story.

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

Ylisse Academy is a school founded by the great hero king Marth. It is a school for the gifted, students of every class ranging from mages, knights, lords and so on. The grounds of the school is protected by the great power of Naga, creating a safe haven for those who walk on it.

When Robin first came to the academy, she could feel a strong powerful presence. It made her feel safe and protected and she was glad her father finally decided to allow her to attend. When she was younger, her father had sent Robin to study abroad to learn as much as she could. After ten years, he was finally wanted her home.

Now here she was, on her first day of school at the academy. Robin fidgeted with her school uniform - a white long sleeve button down dress shirt underneath a formless black sweater and a red plaid skirt that fell mid thiegh. She crossed and uncrossed her legs underneath the table, waiting for the headmistress to give Robin her schedule.

"Here you are," Emmeryn said, handing Robin a piece of paper. "This is your schedule according to how well you tested. If there are any problems with any of the classes being too basic for you, we will try and accomodate them to your skill level. Your father must be very proud of you." 

"Thank you," Robin replied, taking the piece of paper. 

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask them," Emmeryn told her with a kind smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," Robin nodded in agreement, almost in unrest. She was ready to start exploring the school but didn't want to seem rude to the headmistress. 

"You still have an hour before the first bell so please feel free to walk around and get yourself comfortable with this school."

"Thanks, I'll do just that," Robin nodded her head eagerly, standing up in dismissal. 

Emmeryn smiled in amusement. "Have a good day."

"You too." Robin headed out the door, closing it behind her. She walked through the small hallway into a waiting room that held multiple chairs, a few round tables and a counter, where the guidance counselor, Anna, sat. 

"I hope you enjoy your first day here," Anna said to Robin. 

"Thanks, me too," Robin replied casting Anna a quick smile before heading out the front office. 

The main lobby of the school was huge. The ceiling must have been several hundred feel high, supported by four white romanesque columns. A large white stone statue faced against the massive maroon front doors. It was a statue of the hero king Marth. 

The halls and floors were tiles of marble white. It made the school look bright and welcoming. Robin looked at the schedule in her hand. It read:

Class A: Wilderness Survival  
Class B: Magic  
Class C: Weapon wielding  
Class D: Physical Combat  
Lunch  
Class E: Ylisse History  
Class F: Horse & Wyvern Riding  
Class G: Archery

Excitement and anticipation filled her as she began to walk down the halls of Ylisse Academy. She planned to take this time to find her classes and get herself comfortable with the new atmosphere. 

Robin passed several rooms which were locked. She assumed they were classrooms. She continued on her way, turning a corner. 

She found a small hallway which she entered and gasped in awe. There were glass double doors, about 20 feet high. But beyond that, the room was a library. Robin had found her sanctuary. Books were always a comfort to her.

She reached for the handles and the doors opened easily, as if inviting her in. 

"Hello," a voice greeted her. Robin turned to see a beautiful light haired, dark skinned woman sitting behind a counter. She seemed to give Robin a mischevious smile. "You must be Validar's daughter." 

"Yeah," Robin nodded her head, surprised. 

"Everyone's heard about you. All good things, don't worry. I'm Aversa, the librarian. There is nothing here that I can't find so if you're stuck on information, just let me know. Otherwise, please feel free to use this facility for research or your own personal enjoyment." 

Robin nodded her head eagerly before taking off. The library was dome shaped and had five different levels, although the levels were built to leave a gap in the middle to overlook the ceiling, which was a picture of Naga. Countless bookshelves were lined along the the floor, almost creating a maze. 

There was a huge polished wooden stair case which Robin headed for. Robin lightly touched it, in fear of leaving behind smeared fingerprints. Her shoes tapped against the stairs as she ascended. 

She made her way along the book shelves, fingering each book as she passed by. At random, she stopped and pulled out a book, flipping through it. The stale pages reached her and she breathed it in. She exhaled and put the book back. 

Suddenly, Robin was struck by something strange. Her head began to pound loudly and disorientation filled her. She was having a another vision. 

Robin backed against the bookshelf and slowly slid to sit down. She closed her eyes as images of the vision began to invade her. For some time now, she had been having visions of a boy around her age.

In her vision, he and her were together, like usual. But something had happened that she wasn't able to see from the vision as she and him were talking. Suddenly, out of the blue, Robin felt magic gathering in the palm of her hand. 

Without hesitation, she pushed her palm against his chest, the power of the electric bolt piercing through him. He looked at her with betrayed eyes as he staggered away from her. His words were lost to her as someone shook her from the vision. 

Robin opened her eyes sleepily, gazing up at the stranger. He leaned over her and his blue eyes looked at her with concern. "Are you all right? There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he told her.

Robin widen her eyes in surprise. It was the boy from her vision, the one she had killed. She softly breathed out his name, "Chrom."


	2. Another New Student?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story may contain spoilers. Events that occur here may parallel events in the game.
> 
> All characters will retain their original classes as their status in this story.

Robin and Chrom stared at each other. She stared at him in wide eyed wonder, and he looked at her in silent curiousity. 

"Uhm, I think I should get up now," Robin said, realizing that Chrom was still leaning over her. And that he was very, very close. 

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Chrom said quickly as he stood up. "Here." He reached his hand down towards her. 

"Thank you," Robin smiled as she placed her hand in Chrom's. He pulled her up with ease. 

"What's this?" He asked, regarding the mark on the back of her right hand. "Are you royalty too? I haven't met any other students who have a brand, besides my older sister, of course."

Robin tilted her head. "Royalty? Are you some kind of prince?" 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chrom. And you?" 

"Robin." 

They shook each others hands. 

Chrom looked down at Robin's hand, still in his. 

"I haven't seen this symbol before," he said. "What is it?"

"It's a brand passed through my family. I'm not really sure what it means but it's important. My father says he'll explain it to me when the time is right." 

"You're Validar's daughter, right?"

"Yeah. What about you? You mentioned an older sister?"

"Em's my older sister. I have a younger one here too."

"Em?"

"Emmeryn. You might have met her."

"You mean headmistress Emmeryn?!"

"Yeah, is that so strange?" Chrom asked with an amused laugh. "Do we look alike?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Robin replied with a smile. 

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Chrom said surprised. 

"What is it?"

"That's the five minute warning bell. We should go if we intend to make it to class on time. Where are you headed?"

Robin took out her schedule and showed it to Chrom. "Wilderness survival."

"Ah, we have the same class together. Let's go before Basilio yells at us for being late. He's a late freak. He'll mark you tardy if you're not in your seat when the bell rings."

Chrom led Robin out of the library. Aversa gave them a friendly wave as they exited. Robin hadn't realized the time had passed by so quickly when she was in the library. 

As they made their way to class, Robin noticed some students hurrying to their classes as well. A few of them cast Robin curious looks, as if checking her out. 

"Hurry, this way," Chrom grabbed Robin's hand, pulling her after him as he rushed them to their destination. 

"Glad for you to join us," Basilio said to Chrom as he and Robin stepped through the door just as the bell rang. 

"Technically I'm not late," Chrom said with a small grin before heading to his seat, leaving Robin to stand ackwardly at the door by herself. She quickly crossed over to the teacher's desk.

"You must be Robin. I am Basilio. Welcome to Wilderness Survival. We will be performing lots of hands on activities in this class, so be prepared for that. Now, where to seat you." He looked around the room for an open seat. "Ah, right beside Frederick. Please raise your hand."

Frederick raised his hand wearily. Robin made her way down the rows of desks.

"Robin, hi," Chrom greeted her as if they weren't just talking minutes earlier.

"Chrom, you will do well to greet her with caution," Frederick advised as Basilio began to call attendance.

"Stop worrying, Fred. Robin's cool. We met earlier anyways," Chrom replied, waving away Frederick's concern. "Right?" Chrom sent Robin a smile.

"R-right," Robin agreed, taken off guard by Chrom's brilliant smile.

And so the day passed by for Robin in a blur, meeting new faces and enjoying her classes. As the final bell of the school day rang, Robin headed to her father's office. He wanted a report of how she thought about the school and she was eager to give it.

But when she arrived, there was somebody else present in her father's office as well. He seemed to be a foreign exchange student around her age. He had hair as white as snow and deep brown eyes. Eerily, he looked like he could pass for her twin. 

"Robin, take a seat," Validar told her, mentioning her to take a seat beside the stranger. "Was the school to your liking?"

"Yes, father," Robin replied with a smile. "I think I will do well here."

"Good. I want you to meet someone. This is Grima, he will be attending here as well. I have signed you both for some extra curiccular classes that I know will benefit you both. Use the time to study and get acquainted with each other."

"Yes, father," Robin replied at her father's request.

"Grima, I hope you enjoy your stay here," Validar told him.

"Thank you for having me," Grima replied with a mysterious smile. "I'll be sure to make the most of my time here."


	3. Unease

A few weeks have passed since Robin started attending Ylisse Academy. She earned the highest marks in her classes, labeling her the smartest student in the school. She got along fairly well with Grima. They often studied together and soon became friends, becoming almost inseperable.

Robin's social life was going well. She got along with her classmates. And she was always willing to lend a hand to those in need. Her romantic life was another story.

There were rumors going around of her and Chrom being secret lovers. The rumors began to surface after the first day that Robin attended, when she and Chrom were seen holding hands and running through the halls to get to their class on time. They had both denied any gossip, not that it mattered to the student body. 

Robin wasn't sure what to think about Chrom. There were moments when a small smile of his would make her heart jump. But overall, they were nearly rivals. Or atleast Robin liked to think that way. Besides, she had noticed some of the other female students showing their admiration for Chrom, like Sumia and Cordelia. Robin didn't think she'd be able to compete with them, at least when it came to looks.

So she kept her focus on her studies, making sure to excel in her classes, to make her father proud. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until one day, something strange happened. 

Students began reporting sightings of seeing strange ghosts on the school grounds. No one seemed to know what to make of it at first until more and more reports were being made. Even Chrom and Lissa had encountered them on school grounds. They didn't appear to be dangerous. They looked to be observing the students and teachers from afar and haven't made any actual contact with them so far. 

Staff seemed to have increased somehow and it seemed they were constantly watching the students' every move. And Robin hated it.  
She began to feel suffocated in the school and decided to head outside for a small break one afternoon when classes had ended. 

As classes had just ended, there weren't too many teachers patrolling outside yet so Robin decided to take advantage and head into the forest, owned by the school. She hoped going for a walk would help settle her restlessness.

As she began to make her way along the trail, a voice called out to her. "Where are you going?"

Robin turned around to see one of the teachers there, several feet behind her. She instantly recalled his name. Gangrel. He was a hard one to forget. 

"I'm just going for a short walk," Robin replied. 

"I'm sure you've heard the stories of the Risen being spotted in the forest." The Risen were nicknamed for the strange ghost soilders that students kept encountering.

"Yes. But I'll be careful. I've brought my tome with me. For practice. But it'll come in handy, if anything happens."

"And how are your studies coming along?"

"I've earned top marks in all my classes, sir."

"Very good. Now, about the forest. Although it hasn't been restricted to students, be sure to come back by a reasonable hour. It'd be a shame if something happened to Validar's daughter."

Even though the students had a 9:00pm curfew, Robin was sure Gangrel had meant for her to return sooner. Something about the way he had called Robin her father's daughter left a feeling of unease in her. 

"Yes, I'll be sure to return before nightfall."

"Wise decision. Now I must talk with Headmistress Emmeryn about restrictions to the forest." Gangrel turned to leave and Robin eagerly left as well. She couldn't get away fast enough. Something about him didn't feel right. 

It wasn't until Robin entered the forest, with the school out of view that she was able to relax. She didn't realize how stiff her shoulders were. She stopped to stretch, her thunder tome in hand. 

"Took you long enough to get here," a voice greeted her.

Robin shrieked out of fright. She raised a hand towards the intruder and a small bolt of lightening shot from her hand. 

"Whoa, take it easy! It's only me!"

Robin looked over at the person who startled her. "C-Chrom?"

"Thank the gods I ducked just in time," he said, observing the tree behind him. An imprint was left from the magic attack. A small steam of smoke arose from it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It was reflex."

"I forgive you, since you missed," Chrom said with a laugh.

Robin smiled. "But you startled me. I didn't know you were already here."

"Yeap. I was able to sneak past Gangrel, thanks to you."

Robin's smile turned to a grimace. "You're welcome."

Laughing, they turned to walk along the trail. It had been a while since Chrom and Robin had time alone like this. Sure they were constantly together at school, but moments together like this was rare for them both. They walked in comfortable silence. 

Robin hated to break the light atmosphere between them, but she had to ask what Chrom thought about the recent sightings. But before she could, Chrom beat her to it.

"What do you make of the recent events?" Chrom asked her.

Robin considered his question. "There's definitely something going on. The sighting of these Risen...there has to be a reason behind it. I feel like something big is about to come down."

Chrom nodded his head grimly. "It makes me feel nervous. I've been trying to ask Em about it, but lately she's been busy."

"Ah, that reminds me, Gangrel said something about talking to Headmistress Emmeryn to restrict our access into the forest."

Chrom groaned in annoyance. "Gods, that man has too much time on his hands. First they want to monitor everything we do in there and now they want to take away our freedom."

Robin cast a quick look at Chrom. "I'm actually surprised your sister has allowed it to come to this."

Chrom hesitated before answering. "There are some who want the power she has. She has to be careful to play her role the right way. Anyways, we need to help keep our eyes and ears out."

Robin nodded her head. Up ahead was a small clearing. A fallen log lay by the side of the path. Chrom and Robin sat side by side in peaceful silence.

"So. How's your studies coming along with Grima?" Chrom asked.

"They're going well. He's very knowledgeable. I've been able to learn a lot from him."

"Is that so?" Chrom replied. Something about his tone made Robin look at him in curiousity. She wondered if he was feeling jealous?

"I think you'd like him too, if you gave him a chance," Robin told him.

But before Chrom could respond, they were interuppted by something rustling in the bushes. They both stood up, alert. A few seconds later, a squriel ran past them. Chrom and Robin looked at each other and laughed in relief at their silly reactions. 

But then something else came through the bushes. It was two Risen soilders. Chrom pushed Robin behind him, protectively as the four stared at each other. Robin's right hand twitched as she silently cast a spell. She hoped she wouldn't be forced to use any magic. 

The eyes of both Risen soilders turned deep red. And instantly they attacked the pair. Chrom braced himself, defenseless against the attack. Robin threw her right hand forward, her arm charged with magic. 

"Thoron!" she yelled out, releasing the magic coursing through her hand. A large bolt of lightning shot out of her palm, striking both of the Risen and turning them to ashes. 

"Gods! That was...amazing," Chrom told Robin, looking at her awe. 

"Are you okay?" Robin asked Chrom. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. But you. Robin, you were amazing!" He grabbed her shoulders in excitement and wonder. "I've always wondered the extent of your power but wow!" 

Robin smiled shyly at him. "If you're okay, perhaps we should report this incident to Headmistress Emmeryn."

"Gods! You're absolutely right! We should go." Chrom grabbed her hand and they turned to go. They ran into the school all the way to Headmistress Emmeryn's office. "Em!" Chrom all but bursted into her office.

Emmeryn looked up, startled by the disturbance. "Chrom, what is it?" Robin entered the room as well, closing the door behind her. "Robin? What's all this about?"

"We saw them again. The Risen," Chrom said, breathlessly.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"Even if they are on our property, we have no means to capture them because we simply cannot."

"Meaning you haven't been close enough to do anything about it," Robin said.

Emmeryn cast Robin a weary glance. "Yes. They always disappear as soon as one of us approaches."

"But they attacked us today!" Chrom exclaimed.

Emmeryn looked shocked. "What? That's the first time."

"Yes. If Robin hadn't been there, I don't think I'd be here."

A look of horror crossed Emmeryn's expression before it disappeared behind relief. She turned to Robin. "Thank you for keeping him safe." She turned back to her paper work. "Now I must get back to work. I will try to find a solution to this, but in the meantime, be careful."

Chrom looked like he wanted to argue, but he pressed his lips together with a grim expression. He nodded his head. "Okay. Just...let me know if you need anything, Em." He stood up and grabbed Robin's hand, pulling her to her feet. "We'll take our leave now."

They both exited her office, only to find Gangrel there. 

"Well, what are you children up to?" he asked them.

"We were just leaving," Chrom replied before Robin could. He nearly dragged her out. 

"Chrom, what was that all about?" Robin asked, as she pulled her hand away. He stopped and turned to look at her. 

"Em's hiding something. And about Gangrel. I don't trust him. Be careful, Robin. I don't know what I'd do if something would happen to you," he added, looking away from her.

"I'll be careful," Robin said, nodding her head. 

But things only got worse.


	4. Embarassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since my last update. A few months actually, but I'm hoping to get back into finishing this story. I can't make promises about updates being on some kind of regular schedule but I'll try my best to update when I can. Thanks for reading, it means so much to me <3

Because of the unfateful encounter Chrom and Robin had with the Risen, curfew had been cut to 5:00pm. Gossip had spread through the student body and the pair had become a hot topic of discussion.

“So, what’s up with you and my brother?” Lissa asked Robin one day in their Horse and Dragon Riding class. Their teacher, Cherche, was giving a lecture over how to handle wyverns and Lissa took the opportunity to discuss Robin’s love life.

“Nothing’s going on,” Robin responded, whispering back to the princess sitting beside her.

“Are you sure nothing happened when you and Chrom were together in the woods? Besides, you know, the Risen.”

“I’m sure,” Robin hissed back, trying to take notes from the lecture.

“And now, we will go out to the stable houses to see Minerva and the other wyverns to practice riding,” Cherche concluded her lecture. There was still half an hour left of class and everyone stood up to gather their belongings. The sounds of chairs scraping against the floor could be heard echoing around the room as students hurried to get out of their seats.  
Everyone scurried out of the room, following Cherche. As Robin followed alongside Lissa, who happily chatted away about how her and Chrom would make the perfect couple, Robin caught Sumia looking at her. But everytime she would catch her eye, Sumia would look away, embarrassed.

“So, what are you wearing for the Fall Festival?” Lissa asked. The Fall Festival was a two-day weekend event where the students would dress up in their battle gear and enter numberous competitive events. 

“I’m sure my father has something for me,” Robin replied. “Besides, have you decided which events you’ll be participating in?”

“I think I’ll just observe,” Lissa replied. “What about you?”

“I’ll be participating in all of them.”

Lissa turned to Robin in surprise. “ALL of them? Wow, I’m so impressed!”

“Grima will be too. We’ll be competing against each other.”

“I’ll be sure to cheer the loudest for you. Besides Chrom, that is.”

Robin laughed. “There is nothing going on between us.”

“That’s what you think,” Lissa gave Robin a sly smile.

Robin wondered at that. She marveled that Chrom could see her as more than a friend. But she wasn’t going to take Lissa’s word for it. Nothing had happened between them. What was there about her for Chrom to like anyway, Robin thought. She dismissed the thought out of her mind.

The rest of the week involved studying hard and putting in extra practice lessons with Grima. Her father was nearly always absent but it was results he wanted to see, not progress. With preparations for the Fall Festival underway, most if not all talk of the Risen had disappeared. Everyone seemed to be excited and the mood felt almost like it was before the Risen had appeared.

The night before the Fall Festival, Robin aimlessly walked down the halls of Ylisse Academy. Classes had just ended an hour ago but Robin couldn’t bring herself to return to her dorm just yet. She knew she should get as much rest as she could but she didn’t want to return before curfew. Besides, it was raining heavily and she hadn’t brought an umbrella with her. She hoped by the time she was ready to return to her dorm that the rain would let up.

Before she knew it, Robin had reached the part of the school that held their indoor hot spring. The hot springs were a popular feature of Ylisse Academy and many students enjoyed them from time to time. Robin figured she’d take a moment to relax for a bit. She smiled as she found the thought relaxing. 

She went inside the girl’s locker room and headed to her personal locker. She pulled out a white fluffy towel and began to undress. Luckily there was no one else but she undressed quickly, wrapping the towel around her and securing it before putting her clothes in her locker. She closed her locker and headed out of the girls’ locker room. The hot springs were located just across the locker rooms but as she stepped out into the hallway the lights went out, casting her in total darkness.

Robin gasped in surprise. The storm must have wiped the power out. She knew the generator would kick in a minute. Nonetheless, she blindly headed into the hot springs. She held her hand along the wall to guide her along in the dark. She walked soundlessly in the dark, until she felt her feet touch the rocks that surrounded the hot springs. The air was hot and it made Robin feel relaxed as she dropped her towel. 

Just then the lights came back on, blinding Robin momentarily. As her eyes adjusted she noticed someone else was already there. Chrom was sitting on the rocks, completely naked except for the towel that hung around his neck as he was drying his hair. They locked eyes and stared in complete silence until Robin let out a shriek, grabbing her towel from the floor and covering herself. Chrom cursed and pulled his towel down from around his neck to cover himself as well. Robin felt herself turn completely red from embarrassment. She couldn’t even look at Chrom but she was sure he felt the same way. 

“G-gods, Robin, what are you doing in the men’s hot springs?” Chrom asked, completely embarrassed. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Robin, as he angled his body away from her.

“Men’s hot springs? I thought this was the girls’ hot springs!” Robin replied, turning her gaze away and inching backwards. 

“Well, you must have taken the wrong door when the lights went out.”

“Y-yeah, I’ll, uh, be going now.” Robin couldn’t head out there fast enough as she ran out of the room. She quickly grabbed her clothes, putting them on in record time. She slammed her locker shut and squeezed her eyes in horror. Gods, I can’t believe I walked in on Chrom naked! She thought to herself with horror. She didn’t know how she would ever face Chrom again after that incident and decided to make her getaway while she could.

Robin walked out of the locker room the same time Chrom did. They looked at each other and both of their eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh my gods!” Robin cried out and hurriedly looked away even though this time Chrom was fully clothed. 

Chrom could feel Robin’s embarrassment as well as his own and he didn’t know how to respond. He averted his own eyes as he cleared his throat but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

Robin knew she should say something to break the awkward silence that was beginning to threaten the two of them. She glanced at Chrom and saw his reaction mirrored hers. “Chrom?” Robin asked almost timidly.

“Y-yes?” Chrom answered, still looking away from her. Robin straightened her shoulders and faced him. 

“Chrom,” she said his name again. The way she said his voice made Chrom look at her. Their eyes met and Robin could feel the heat across her cheeks but she refused to look away. “About earlier, I’m sorry.”

Chrom looked surprised at her apology. He could feel the blush across his own cheeks but he held her gaze as well. “It’s okay. I guess that makes us even.”

“Your and my secret, right?” She asked with a smile.

Chrom returned it. “Yeah.”

They both laughed, feeling relieved as their embarrassment faded away. 

“You think the storm’s passed by now?” Chrom asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Robin replied. They both headed to the exit door closest to their dorms, which was located on the west side of the Academy. There was a small courtyard they would have to pass through.

“I guess we should make a run for it,” Chrom suggested, even though Robin knew that was their best option. She nodded her head. “Alright, on the count of three. One, two, three!” Chrom grabbed Robin’s hand and they ran out in the rain. Instantly they were drenched. “Come on!” His hold on her hand tightened as he pulled her after him. In a few minutes, they ran up the stairs of the girls’ dorm and under the canopy it provided under the doors. 

They struggled to catch their breaths. 

“You should’ve ran to your dorm,” Robin said in between taking mouthfuls of air. 

“Yeah, but I had to make sure you got to yours first,” Chrom replied.

Robin playfully punched him in the arm. “Our dorms are across each other. There was no need.”

“I know,” Chrom said as he looked at her. Robin realized Chrom still hadn’t let go of her hand. Her breath caught in her throat as Chrom reached out a hand towards her face, brushing the hair from her eyes. “Make sure you don’t catch a cold.”

“Okay.”

Chrom smiled down at her. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Do your best.”

Robin returned his smile. “You too.”

Chrom finally let go of her hand. “Good night, Robin.”

“Good night, Chrom.” She watched him run across in the rain to boys’ dorm. He reached the stairs and turned towards her. He waved his hand at her and Robin did the same. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she went inside. She was still smiling as she entered her room. 

Tharja, her roommate, looked up as Robin came in. Her eyes widen as she took in Robin’s wet clothes. “Where have you been? And why are you smiling like that?”

“Oh, nothing.” Robin went to grab some dry clothes and her towel. “I’m gonna go take a shower before I catch a cold.”

“Yeah, you should,” Tharja agreed, as her eyes lingered on Robin’s soaking clothes. 

When Robin returned, she lay in bed, thinking of the Fall Festival. It was going to be held tomorrow. She could feel her own excitement and couldn’t wait.


	5. Sacrifice

The morning of the Fall Festival, Robin found herself in front of her mirror. Her father had left a box in her room last night after she got back from the hot springs. In it, she found articles of clothing she was supposed to wear for the Fall Festival. 

Robin pulled the long purple coat on. She fastened it and looked at her reflection. “Today, I will win and prove my worth to my father,” she told herself. She grabbed her tome on the dresser and headed out. Tharja, her roommate, had already left ahead of her.

All the students were gathered outside in the open field behind the school. Robin squeezed through the crowd, making her way to Grima, whose outfit was identical to hers. “Grima!” Robin called out to him.

He turned towards her. A smile passed on his lips. “Robin,” he greeted. “Ready to lose?”

“You should be the one to watch your back,” Robin warned him in a warm tone.

“Robin!” someone called her name. They both turned to see Chrom approach them. “Hey,” Chrom greeted Grima with a slight nod. The two seemed to be sizing each other up. Upon feeling the tension, Robin clapped her hands together.

“Let’s all do our best today,” she said to them. Chrom and Grima nodded their heads.

Headmistress Emmeryn made the opening ceremony speech, wishing all the students the best as they were to participate in the events for the day. Excitement buzzed in the air as the speech was concluded and they prepared to make their way to the first event.

Robin gripped her tome tightly in her hands. She took a deep breath, forcing her body to relax. This was the moment she had trained for. If she excelled, her father would finally acknowledge her and that was what she wanted most of all.

The events were elimination based. Whoever scored the most points would win in that event. Judges consisted of the school governing board, which included Emmeryn, Gangrel, Walhart and Valimar. Events included archery, wyvern racing, and a showcase of displaying magic.

But the main event was the tournament. Eight students would compete simultaneously in a stage and fight each other. The victor from that bracket would then go to compete until the final four remained. The last man standing would win.

Events soon went underway. Robin found herself beside Grima as they competed in each one. All thoughts of everything else slipped her mind as she concentrated on performing her best. As the events concluded for the day, Chrom pulled her aside.

“Robin,” he looked at her with a serious expression. 

“What’s wrong, Chrom?” She asked, worried.

“It’s about Emmeryn.” Robin tilted her head. “I think something’s going to happen tomorrow. She told me to be careful about Gangrel. And I wanted to let you know, so you could help keep your eye out.”

Robin felt guilt overcome her. She had been so busy with the competition she completely forgot about the recent events of the Risen and everything that had happened the past few weeks.

“Of course, I’ll keep my eye out,” she told him.

Chrom smiled one of his breath-taking smiles at her. “Thank you. Anyways, I saw you out there. You were amazing.”

A blush spread across Robin’s cheeks. “You were watching?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh.” Robin smiled. 

“So, are you headed back to the dorms? I’ll walk you back.”

“That would be nice.”

The two walked back in comfortable silence. A few students lingered outside, still winding down from the events. Scores wouldn’t be revealed until after the main event, which would be held the next day.

“I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to happen to Emm,” Chrom confessed. “She’s always been my rock. I can’t lose her.”

“Don’t worry, Chrom. Nothing will happen to her. We’ll both do our best to ensure that.”

Chrom smiled, embarrassed. “Yeah. Thanks, Robin.”

They reached the dorms, stopping outside the girls’ dormitory. 

“Take it easy tonight, alright?” Robin told him, turning to face him.

“You too. Just to let you know, I won’t go easy on you tomorrow.”

“Same goes for you.”

“I’ll see you at the top.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Robin.” Suddenly, Chrom reached out a hand, cupping her cheek. 

“Chrom?” Robin asked, breathlessly.

“Robin, I…” But he didn’t finish his sentence because he was already leaning down towards her. Suddenly, their lips were just an inch away from each other. Chrom paused, almost as if savoring the moment. Robin’s heart beat wildly in anticipation. But just before Chrom could kiss her, they were interrupted.

“Milord!” Frederick’s voice boomed across the yard and Chrom and Robin broke apart. “Milord, there you are! It is almost time to retire to our dorms.” 

“Ah, yes, of course, Frederick,” Chrom replied, casting a quick look at Robin, as Frederick and Lissa appeared. “Ahm, so I’ll see you tomorrow then, Robin.”

“Of course.” She replied, giving him a small smile.

“Good! Then…goodnight.” The two turned to go and Lissa instantly grabbed Robin’s arm, pulling her into the girls’ dorm.

“Oh my gods, my brother was just about to kiss you, wasn’t he?” Lissa demanded.

“Uhm, maybe?” Robin said. She didn’t want to admit she was feeling disappointed that he didn’t.

“Darn Frederick! I was just about to reroute his attention but he already spotted Chrom.”

“Oh, really?” Robin asked, surprised.

“Well, duh! I’ve been waiting forever for Chrom to put the moves on you. And just when he finally begins to, Frederick comes along and screws it up.”

Robin laughed. “You can’t necessarily blame Frederick.”

“I can’t but I will.” They headed up the massive stairs to their rooms. “Anyways, I hope you heard me cheering for you. You looked so cool out there!”

“Thanks,” Robin said, embarrassed. 

“I’ll be cheering for you and Chrom tomorrow. Do your best!”

They both parted ways as they headed for their separate rooms.

The next day was the main event. Robin found herself in a different bracket than Chrom and Grima. She was glad because that meant they wouldn’t fight each other until they reached the final round. The tournament was a battle of wit and strength. Only the smartest and strongest would advance to the final round. 

It was difficult and the morning and most of the afternoon had passed until it was down to just the final four, which consisted of Chrom, Robin, Grima, and a junior named Lucina. They stood in a stage built just for the occasion, with specators, their fellow classmates watching and cheering them on. Robin was tired. She knew her competitors were too. But that wasn’t going to hinder her. And she knew it wouldn’t stop them either.

Robin and Grima stood with their tome book and sword in hand. Chrom and Lucina both had their weapons drawn as well. A bell would ring that would signal the start of the match. Once it rung, Robin could see Grima heading straight for her and she braced herself. 

Without hesitation, Grima swung his sword at her. She brought hers up to block. Judging by the force of his swing, she knew he was serious. But the fight was unpredictable because it wasn’t just Grima who Robin had to worry about. Chrom and Lucina would come in and try to ambush her when she wasn’t looking. 

When Robin was thrown back by a gust of wind sent from Grima, she saw Chrom and Lucina team up against him. Robin knew it was dirty but she would take advantage of the opportunity and take out Grima. It would mean one less person to worry about. She focused the magic to her hand and let it charge, waiting for the right moment. 

Chrom and Lucina charged at Grima in opposite directions. But Grima was able to deflect both their attacks. However, it provided a distraction that Robin needed. She thrust her hand forward, releasing a strong bolt of thunder aimed at Grima. He saw the beam too late and wasn’t able to dodge in time as he took the full hit. 

Robin headed for Lucina next, who wasn’t anticipating the attack. She used the power of Nosfarasu to drain Lucina’s energy, healing her own wounds. With a fiery blast, Lucina was knocked away. Robin turned just in time to see Chrom charging at her. Their swords clashed. 

“It’s just you and me now,” Chrom told her.

“Let’s finish this,” Robin agreed.

But before they could do anything more, Risen suddenly appeared around the arena and in the stands of the students. And they were everywhere. It seemed like an entire army of Risen had just been summoned.

“What is the meaning of this?” Emmeryn demanded. The four judges sat above in a box, separate from the stage and students, so they could better observe the fight.  
“This is your end,” Gangrel told her, holding a dagger to her throat.

“Robin!” Chrom called out her name as he witnessed the exchange between the two. 

“Have you summoned them here?” Emmeryn asked Gangrel with calm, despite the dagger threatened at her throat.

“I have. This is all for the purpose of my plan. This is your endgame, Emmeryn.”

“How dirty of you, Gangrel.”

He twisted his lips in a snarl. “We’re all sick the way you run things around here. It’s time for a change. My change. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything for you.”  
“Gangrel, stop!” Chrom demanded as he started to advance.

“Not so fast,” Gangrel warned, digging the dagger into Emmeryn’s neck. “Move and she dies.”

“Chrom,” Robin warned him, worried he might do something dangerous.

“What is it you want?” Emmeryn asked Gangrel.

“Your death. In exchange for the safety of the students and your siblings.”

“And what of the Risen?”

“I will call them off as soon as you give yourself to me.”

“Emm, no! You can’t give up! Not like this!” Chrom yelled.

She looked at him with a calm and serene expression.

“I’m not giving up. I’m saving you. And everyone else you care about.” She told him.

“No! There has to be another way! Emm!”

But Emmeryn didn’t reply. Instead, she looked at all her students, for the last time.

“You must call off all your Risen army first,” Emmeryn told Gangrel. “And your word that you will not harm my students.”

“Of course I will not harm the children. They serve a greater purpose. They cannot die here.”

“The Risen.” Emmeryn repeated. “And then you may do to me as you like.”

Gangrel raised his hand, and without a word, all the Risen disappeared into thin air.

“Any last words, your highness?” Gangrel asked her with a sneer.

But Emmeryn remained silent. She looked over at Chrom and Lissa, her younger siblings. Chrom, who trembled with fear and rage, and little Lissa, who was crying, begging her sister to live.

Forgive me, Chrom, Emmeryn thought. She hoped one day, he would. This wasn’t the way she wanted to hand the crown to him. She thought she would have a little bit more time. But fate had dealt her a cruel hand and she would have to make a sacrifice.

“Good bye, Emmeryn.” Gangrel told her, though there was no warmth in his voice. And then he slid the dagger into her heart.


	6. Sorrow

The weeks that followed Emmeryn’s death were filled with a heavy silence. The loss of Emmeryn seemed to have put everyone into shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do even when Validar had taken over as Headmaster. Gangrel was free to roam to the school and there wasn’t anyone who could stand up against him without repercussions. 

Emmeryn’s funeral had been held a week after the Fall Festival. Everyone had attended, even Gangrel. Robin had found that insulting. Chrom was too busy mourning to have noticed and she didn’t want to cause him further grief. Classes had resumed after, but even that had lost some of its luster. Soon finals came and went and the fall semester had ended, heading into winter break.

Robin hadn’t had a chance to talk with Chrom, and ask how he really was. But she hoped that during winter break, she would be able to. Once the final bell rang, Validar had summoned her to his office. For once, it was the first time she dreaded going there, because she wanted to make sure Chrom was okay first. Her father’s timing was off. 

“Yes, father?” Robin asked, stepping into his office. He had taken Emmeryn’s old room and converted it into his own, replacing her own personal belongings with his. To her surprise, Grima was there as well. “Grima, what are you doing here?”

“Same reason as you, I assume,” he replied with a small smile. Robin sat down on the empty chair besides his, facing Validar.

“I just wanted to go over the progress you two have been making,” he said, holding up two pieces of papers. He looked between them, as if comparing them. “I see you two are equal in your studies. I hope you don’t slack just because of the break.”

“Of course not, father,” Robin said, bowing her head in submission.

“I’ll continue to spend my time in the library during the break, sir. I know there is still much to learn.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Validar smiled at Grima before turning his gaze to Robin. “I expect you to follow Grima’s example.”

“Yes, father,” Robin replied.

“Good, you are both dismissed.”

But Robin hesitated as Grima headed for the door. 

“What is it?” Validar asked, almost annoyed.

“I, just…” Robin continued before she could lose her nerve. “Why aren’t you punishing Gangrel for killing Emmeryn? I mean, you have the power to do so now…so…”

Validar stared at her and Robin had to look away, suddenly feeling foolish.

“If I had the power to do so, I would have already. But seeing as I don’t, there isn’t much I can do at this point.”

“But, you’re Headmaster now. Doesn’t that allow some power?”

“Only some, my dear. Gangrel and Walhart make up part of the Teachers’ Council. And they have some power too. But it is balanced, so that one may not take control over another.”

“Then why! Why did he kill Emmeryn? Chrom didn’t deserve that. Emmeryn didn’t deserve that.”

“That is something you will have to ask him yourself, should you wish to do so. Now I have some things to do.” He dismissed her.

Robin headed outside, where Grima was waiting for her. 

“You okay?” He asked her quietly.

“I’m fine,” she answered bitterly.

“Don’t blame your father.”

Robin looked up at Grima abruptly. “Why are you defending him?”

“I’m just telling it how it is, that’s all. He’s not the one who killed Emmeyrn.”

Robin’s shoulders fell. “You’re right. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” Grima took hold of her elbow and she looked up at him. “I just want you to be okay.”

Robin opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it and nodded. “I will be.”

They headed back to their dorms in silence. No one seemed to know how to react, as if making plans for their winter break was a disrespect to Emmeryn’s death.   
“Tomorrow, I’ll be at the library at noon until an hour before curfew. Did you want to join?”

Robin hesitated. She hadn’t made any plans herself, but she’d figured she’d go along with the flow tomorrow. “I’ll let you know.”

They reached the girls’ dorms where Chrom was waiting, surprisingly. “Robin,” he called her name but he faltered when he noticed Grima beside her. “Are you…busy?”

Robin glanced at Grima, unsure of how to reply. But he beat her to it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Robin.”

“Bye.”

Grima headed off. It wasn’t until he was out of earshot that Chrom spoke to Robin again.

“Can we talk?” He asked her, almost timidly.

“Of course.”

They headed into the woods. Their footsteps left imprints behind them as they trailed further in. A light snowfall began to fall, covering the already white forest with snow. They reached the same spot where they first encountered the Risen together.

Chrom took a seat on a fallen log and Robin sat down beside him. She waited for him to collect his thoughts. Finally, he spoke.

“All this time that’s passed, and it still hasn’t gotten any easier.” Robin knew he was talking about Emmeryn. “I wish this was all a bad dream, that she could still be here in front of me.” He bowed his head in sadness and defeat. “I need my sister to be here, to tell what I need to do. What should I do, Robin? Tell me because I don’t know.”

Robin’s heart broke at Chrom’s words. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her.

“I don’t know what you should do,” Robin admitted. “But I know it’ll be the right thing, and I’ll support you. I’m here for you.”

The snow fell down silently on them, as if trying to solace them. Chrom suddenly pulled his head and Robin’s heart beat faster in her chest as his nearness. His gaze seemed to pierce through hers. 

“I may not know what to do for now, but I do know one thing for sure,” he said quietly.

“And what’s that?” Robin asked, her voice a quiet whisper. 

“My feelings for you.” Suddenly she couldn’t remember how to breathe. “Robin, you’re all I’ve been thinking about. Even before Emmeryn’s…even after she left, all I think about is how to be strong for you. I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Chrom, you’re the strongest person I know! Whatever you’re going through, I know you’ll make it.”

He gave her a smile that melted her heart. His gaze drifted down to her lips and he leaned it just a bit. Robin felt herself pulling towards him, as if they were two magnets that were attracted to each other. Her eyes closed just as their lips touched. It was a simple, gentle kiss, but she could feel so much emotion in it - Chrom’s sadness, his fear and his feelings for her. 

They pulled apart. Their breathes could be seen mingling from the cold. “We should head back.” Chrom said reluctantly.

“You’re right. Freddy bear might have a heart attack if you’re out of his sight for too long.”

Chrom chuckled at Robin’s nickname for Frederick. He reached over and pulled her hood up over her head. “So you don’t catch a cold,” he told her with a smile. Then he stood up and reached for Robin’s hand, pulling her up. He didn’t let her go even as they made their way back. Curfew was just about to set and the last few students were beginning to head back to their dorms. They all seemed to do a double take as they saw Chrom and Robin holding hands.

She glanced at him to see if he noticed, but if he did, he didn’t care.

Chrom walked Robin back to her dorm first. He looked at her. “I’ll let you know as soon as I figure something out.”

“Or we could figure it out together,” Robin suggested.

Chrom smiled. “You’re right. Two heads are better than one. I feel like I have this giant weight on my shoulders, but you’re here, helping me carry that burden.”

“It’s not a problem for me, Chrom.”

He hesitated and asked almost timidly, “But didn’t you have something to do with Grima tomorrow?”

“Just some studying but that can wait.”

Chrom made a face. “Who studies over break? Good thing I’m here to save you.” They both laughed. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” Robin agreed. 

“Then goodnight. Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow.”

Chrom leaned down for a kiss. It was a kiss that sent shivers down Robin’s spine and she reached up to put her hands behind his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Chrom’s arms went around her waist as he pulled her as close as they could get through their bulky winter coats. 

Someone nearby gave a wolf whistle and Chrom and Robin pulled apart, almost guiltily. 

“Nice of y’all to give us a show,” Owain said in a teasing voice. He was a junior, a grade below them, and he was walking back Noire before they ran into Chrom and Robin. 

Robin blushed, suddenly thankful Chrom had pulled up her hood before. “Goodnight.” Chrom told her, with a smile.

“Goodnight,” Robin said as she watched him leave with Owain.

“So, uh, you and C-chrom, huh?” Noire asked with a slight stutter, as if embarrassed for asking.

Robin blushed. But she smiled. “Yeah. Me and Chrom.”


	7. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last chapter. Been having writer's block with this story so I ended up working on other stories...which ended up making me neglect this one. Sorry! I really am aiming to finishing this one, so bear with me on this. Thanks for your patience. And I know this chapter was super short, but I'll make time to work on a better chapter the next time.

The last day of winter break brought about a strange rumor that circulated like wildfire around the grounds of the Academy. 

“Robin!” Chrom grabbed her arm, startling her. She turned to face Chrom with a strange expression on her face. 

“Is it true?” she asked him.

He looked at her. “I was just going to ask you that. Is Gangrel really…dead?” 

“How did this happen, Chrom?” Robin asked him.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Chrom grabbed her hand and lead them into the forest, avoiding the stares and whispers of their fellow classmates. “What should I do, Robin? They’ll see me as the one with the most motivation to kill Gangrel.” He started to pace in front of her.

“We’ll think of something, Chrom. For now, maybe I can talk to my father.” Validar had become headmaster after Emmeryn had passed away. “Anyway, do you have someone to verify where you were last night?”

Chrom nodded. “I was in my dorm room all last night with Frederick.”

“That’s good. At least we can prove you weren’t directly involved.” They both settled into a silence. “Who could have done such a thing? Who else would want Gangrel dead?”

“Lissa. But I doubt she’d even have the guts to make the orders to assassinate him. And Frederick would never act without my say so. Maybe there’s another force at work here that we aren’t aware of.”

“Maybe.” Robin looked at Chrom with a grave expression on her face. “Be careful, Chrom.” 

The winter semester resumed as if nothing had happened at all. But there was a careful tension in the air, as if it could break at any moment. Robin noted that Lissa’s cheerful smile was gone. There were dark circles under her eyes and she knew the princess was still grieving over her sister. Chrom was unusually silent as well, but he now carried a determined, almost intense expression in his gaze that it made Robin feel unsure of what he was thinking about. She hoped Chrom wouldn’t end up doing anything rash. But she felt like she could rely on Frederick to do his job. Now, he was more cautious as ever, constantly staying at Chrom’s side and keeping an eye out on Lissa when he could.

A few days later after classes had finished, Robin went to seek out Chrom in the woods. To her disappointment, he was already there with someone else. The girl next to him was one of the underclassmen and Robin wandered what they were both discussing so heatedly about. As Robin approached them, she saw them embrace each other and a jolt of jealously sparked through her. It wasn’t her business about Chrom’s romantic affairs. But then she wondered why did he kiss her? 

Robin called out Chrom’s name with uncertainty. “Chrom?”

The two looked up and stepped back from one another, surprised and not out of guilt, Robin noted. 

“Robin,” Chrom said her name, relieved to see her. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” He gestured to the girl beside him. “This is Lucina, one of the underclassmen attending the school here. But she has an interesting story to tell.”

Robin looked at Lucina expectantly. “This may sound a bit far-fetched, but I come from the future. And in the future, Chrom is my father.” 

Robin’s eyes widen in shock.

“It’s true, she told me all about it,” Chrom said with a nod of his head.

“But, if you’re from the future and you’ve been here the whole time, why wait until now to reveal yourself to us?” Robin asked.

“Because Gangrel’s death is the start of many events to come. There will come many who will seek to destroy Father’s-Chrom’s life and you two must be prepared,” Lucina answered. “I come out of hiding now to warn you of the things to come. The dark dragon will rise again and cover everything in darkness unless we can change the future.”

“The dark dragon?” Robin asked, a shiver running down her spine at the name.

“I saw it in the future. It will destroy everything and everyone in its path.”

“Are you really from the future?” Robin asked with uncertainty, deciding whether or not to believe her.

“Yes. I come from a future with no hope. So I came here, wanting to change the outcome in this time. I will do my best to help aid my father in defeating this dark dragon.”

“And how do you know I will help as well?”

“Because,” Lucina smiled at Robin. “You are my mother.”


	8. Answers

Robin stared wide eyed at Lucina, trying to grasp the situation. “Chrom’s your father, and I’m your mother?” Robin asked, in an incredulous voice. 

“Yes,” Lucina nodded her head in confirmation. 

Robin looked at Chrom. If that was true, it meant that one day, they would get married. She blushed at the thought. Chrom seemed to read her mind and he smiled brilliantly at her.

“I chose a good wife,” he said, which made Robin smile in return. 

But the realization of the situation finally hit her. “But, Lucina, if you’re from the future, then do you know who killed Gangrel?” Robin asked her.

“Yes, please tell us,” Chrom said eagerly.

Robin noted a hint of reluctance in Lucina’s posture and her suspicions rose. “The one who killed Gangrel,” Lucina began. “Was me.”

Chrom and Robin gasped in shock. Whatever Robin had been expecting, it wasn’t that. 

“But…why?” Chrom asked, confusion on his face. 

“Because…it’s my fault that Emmeryn died. In my future, Gangrel kills her. When I came back here, I thought I would have more time. I figured that since I wasn’t supposed to come back to the past, it must’ve distorted time and events here. In my time, Gangrel kills Emmeryn after Chrom becomes Exalt. But mine and the others presence must’ve rushed the events.”

“Wait,” Robin interrupted her. “What do you mean, you and the others? You mean there’s more of you that came here?”

Lucina looked guilty at her slipup, but she nodded her head. “Yes. The others who came here with me…they’re the children of your friends.”

“Wow,” Chrom breathed out. “This is overwhelming.”

“I’m sorry to have burdened you both with this,” Lucina apologized as she hung her head.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Robin said as she hesitantly reached out and touched Lucina’s arm. “None of this is your fault. So, stop blaming yourself.”

Lucina hesitated as she looked at the hand on her arm. Then she looked up and smiled. “Yes, mother. I mean, Robin.” She quickly corrected herself after seeing Robin’s surprised expression.

“That’s something I’ll have to get used to,” Robin told her with a small smile. 

“We should go back,” Lucina said. “Curfew is almost over.” Chrom and Robin reluctantly nodded their heads. They walked back to their dorms, just in time for curfew. Robin and Lucina parted ways once they reached their own bedrooms. When Robin entered her room, she saw Tharja on her bed with a purple tome opened. Robin flopped ungracefully on her own bed. 

“Hey, Tharja?” Robin asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes?” Tharja asked, looking up at her. 

“Do you think you’ll ever get married and have children?”

“What an interesting question.” She slid from her bed and came over to Robin’s bed, lying down beside her. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I mean, I see you and Gaius together a lot.”

Tharja blushed as she scowled. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to marry him and have his children.”

“Okay,” Robin said and smiled to let her know that she wouldn’t push the subject further. But she wondered how Tharja would take the news if she knew she may have a possible child from the future. Robin wondered if Tharja’s child would be a boy or girl and what he or she would be like. She knew it would be very interesting when they would finally meet the rest of the children who came from the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but it resolves the Gangrel murder so now I can push the story forward lol


End file.
